It is not uncommon for a snow plow to strike obstacles during snow clearing operations such as frozen debris or objects buried beneath the snow such as road curbs and manhole covers. For this reason, snow plow blades are mounted to snow plow bodies with a resilient trip mechanism that allows a snow plow blade to yield upon striking such obstacles and to be restored to an operative position after encountering an obstacle.
In known blade mounting structures the plow body is coupled to the blade by a series of hinges. Spring coils disposed between the hinge portions urge the snow plow blade in a forward operative position to resiliently restore the snow plow blade to an operative position after encountering an obstacle.
An object of this invention is to minimize the cost and labor involved in welding and assembly of the hinges to the plow body. Advantageously, the blade mounting structure according to the invention may be locked to prevent tripping of the blade.